


Draco Malfoy and The Chosen Family

by inawritingfrenzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Also called Topaz Hill, Angst, Draco is lovely, F/M, Family Fluff, Harry is absolutely adorable, M/M, Magical Animals, Marriage, Mpreg, Potter's have a Georgian House, Soul Bond, potter house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inawritingfrenzy/pseuds/inawritingfrenzy
Summary: Draco's focus, to put it mildly, is on bringing honour to the 'Malfoy' name. He gets a soul mate and a family on the way. Draco would become a muggle before he describe them as 'his' family.They are Potter's family and Potter was his by some twist of fate. Not that he had time for all this. He has a legacy to make.





	1. Denial

Denial helps us to pace our feelings of grief. There is a grace in denial. It is nature's way of letting in only as much as we can handle.

Elizabeth Kubler- Ross

 

Âme sœur- Soul Mate, The Other Half of His Soul

 

Life was not at its best for Draco Malfoy. However that did not stop the young aristocrat from pursuing his dreams. He went to France with special permission from ministry to finish his education after the ‘eighth year’ at Hogwarts. That was the only condition Ministry put forward when he was released from all charges of death eater activity during the trial. He has to report his activities for 5 years. He can work with it. It was way better than the future he had feared he would have or the lack of a future struck in Azkaban.

Draco was a banker now, a wizarding banker who now worked with Gringotts.He also has the Malfoy fortune or what he has kept after offering a good chunk for war reparations. He was still one of the richest men in Britain and the continent itself. Job was meant for him to have power of an office too. This was Draco’s in to the Ministry. He would be able to secure a better legacy for the future Malfoy’s if he manage to do that. That was Draco’s aim. To restore honour to his name and Draco would fight till his last breath for that. He will upturn any hill and mountain to do that. Till then Draco would not settled down or will have time for anything. Not really. He did not even take the chance that presented before him last month.

It was Draco’s first day back. He saw Potter first. They had come to an unspoken truce during the eighth year when Ginerva started going out with Blaise after he had a one night stand with Potter. It was foul and not something Draco would do even to his enemy. Potter had been devastated. Everyone knew Blaise and Potter were dating and Ginerva had her revenge. 

Neville helped too. When Harry refused to even verify the truth of Draco’s statements, Neville Longbottom was the one who said “ Whatever Malfoy name means to you Harry, they do have honour. He owe you life debts and won’t lie to you”

“Enough Longbottom. I have warned him. I don’t care if he verifies it or not,” Draco had snapped .

His cousin looked up and gave him a look. Draco had just stormed off.

“I didn’t know that Neville is practically your brother,” said Potter to Draco on their last day at Hogwarts when they were all shaking hands and saying goodbyes and Potter was standing there, his hands outstretched.

“Well I knew and so did he. Everyone knew Alice Longbottom is Lucius Malfoy’s sister. No one really spoke about it,” said Draco still looking at the hand.

“Take it you prat,” said Potter looking at him.  
Draco took the hand.  
“I can’t say I will miss your horrible personality. But I will miss having an equal,” said Potter.

Draco smirked.

“ I would have believed the ‘equal’ part two years back Potter and would have scoffed at you. That was when I thought I was better than you. I don’t have that misconception in my mind anymore. You are a brave man, at times foolishly so and you are a better man because you had the guts to follow through with what you said and stand for what you believed in. I on the other hand did not even know ‘what’ I believed in or what I stood for. So , No Potter, We are not equals now. But I will be. We will be. Soon. You know its not in my nature to let you win,” said Draco and Potter had smiled. He had looked at Draco.

“ I heard you broke up with Smith,” said Potter.

Draco snorted. “We were not in a relationship Potter. It was mutually beneficial and we both know he doesn’t have any more assets to keep me interested than a sexy body,” said Draco.  
Harry blushed. It was Zacharias accosting him in a party after war that had him experiment with his sexuality and yeah so, you could say Smith was both their ex.

Draco did not mention who could keep his interest till the end of time. He can’t, not then , not ever.

Collecting his thoughts Draco remembered that first night back. Potter had looked at him like, he was salvation and Draco do not know why he grabbed Potter as soon as they were close and then it was heat and warmth and skin. He did not even remember the apparition to Potter’s apartment . Not really. 

Draco felt magic swirl around them and he was sure it was because of the sexual tension they had all throughout the period they have known each other.  
And Potter, Glorious and beautiful and all Draco’s that night. 

Draco felt better after that day. He had been feeling all weird and uncomfortable. He had been restless these past two years but it was his determination to stay back that kept him in France. Once he was back the green eyes were pulling him and Draco saw him and he couldn’t not give in. He felt at peace now and deep down he knew there was something he should be investigating about. However he have already set his priorities. His feelings and not feelings for Potter can wait, maybe forever.

Draco tried not to look at the mark that has appeared on his wrist above the dark mark, on his ring finger, marking him as Potter’s. Draco knew this. Theoretically they are soul mates.

Potter had written him a letter. After Draco had left in a hurry the morning after. He had a tight schedule. He only slept 5 hours a day. He had a long way to go and nothing was going to stop him. He did not have the time for all the drama and issues that would come his way should he even consider the possibility of a future with Harry. Potter was going to be fine. Both of them won’t be able to marry anyone else. True. Potter can still date and Draco has no interest in dating. They will be fine. When it would be the time for an heir, he will discuss the options with Potter as they would be able to have kids only with each other. Potter wanted kids. Draco knew that. So it should be fine. The plan was perfect. They could keep living their own lives. Draco looked at the letter one last time and kept it away. Nothing was going to keep him from his life’s mission.

Not even Harry Potter’s doe eyes with emeralds embedded in them. Not even if it broke Draco’s soul to do so. 

 

 

 

So, That's it. I hope you all liked it so far. Please comment and let me know what you feel about this and if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Héritage- Inheritance

The love of a mother is the veil of a softer light between the heart and the heavenly father - Samuel Taylor Coleridge

 

Harry was always an optimistic man. Who else can walk to his death hoping for the best. A future with Draco might mean that he was stretching his optimism a bit too far. However he believed in what he felt. And he knew that no one can give him what Draco can. The feeling of completion and Harry knew that Draco was the one. He had made the choice when their bonding was done and Draco had left. He was going to wait. As long as it takes.

It was a shock really. The first time he woke up sweating, feeling the need to go find the grey eyed blonde was two months after the blonde had left for France and Harry had become 19.  
He had waited. Hermione had found what it was and he had waited knowing Draco would come. Draco had gone to achieve his dream and Harry couldn’t burden him with this too. Moreover he was not sure he can handle this all. After all it was Draco Malfoy, childhood nemesis , if a child was supposed to have a nemesis, that is.

And then Draco came and Harry knew this was his future. With Draco. The night was marvellous. Harry was no fool. He knew Draco might leave and he did. But Harry was prepared for that. He looked at his soul mark and smiled.

“You will have to come home Draco. You will have to come home to me,” thought Harry a bit wistfully.  
“You will, won’t you,” thought Harry, a bit saddened by everything.No that was a lie. He was heartbroken by the turn of events. But he was Harry Potter. He has to move forward hoping for the best. If it meant lying to himself that he was prepared for Draco leaving, that was just what he would do.

Harry wiped at his eyes brushing off the tears that threatened to fall and shifted his attention to the parchments on his table. He was 21. He got the inheritance papers. He was rich,as in filthy rich.Apparently the vault he had access to was set up specifically for his studies. They had three other vaults in the deeper levels, where ancient families had their inheritances. He also inherited 7 houses across England and scotland and 4 holiday houses. He also had share in major companies including Daily Prophet and he also inherits a position in Wizengamot and Hogwarts board of governors. Potters apparently also had a primary school which was in the outskirts of Malvern Hills near West Midlands.At present it was under Potter family lawyer and now the Ministry will vacate the position and give Harry his properties.

Harry scowled seeing the name of the Potter family lawyer. He was going to have a talk with Mom Andy about keeping things from him.He slammed the door as he stormed into Andromeda’s house. “Harry , you can stop behaving like a child any second now that you have actually grown up,”said Andromeda

“Andy, you treat me like a child in other matters, so why can’t I behave as I please?”, snapped Harry as he launched himself onto the couch and curled up in it.

“Is this how one of the richest men in the country behave?” tutted Andromeda sitting near Harry and running her hand through his hair.  
Harry laid his head on her lap and let her pet his hair.  
“Mom you never told me you were the lawyer for my parents,” scowled Harry.  
“You were not ready to handle any of this money bullshit love. I know you wouldn’t care and it is all yours. Take all the time you need and deal with it,” said Andromeda.

Harry smiled. “Can you please keep looking after all the-” he started.  
“ No young man. I have pampered you enough. It is now time for you to take responsibilities. Not ‘saving the world’ kind of responsibility, but ‘looking after what is yours’ kind of responsibility,” said Andromeda.  
Harry scowled but did not reply letting his adoptive mother pet his hair and pamper him. A bundle launched on Harry. ‘Bwother’ Teddy shrieked.  
The three year old , for now aqua blue haired boy sat on Harry. Harry tickled him. Andromeda let both boys to play and have their fun.  
Harry smiled as he looked at Teddy. There was a time when he couldn't look at Teddy without crying, without feeling guilty. He had been holed up in Andromeda’s house for two whole months after war before he went out. She had taken care of him like a son. He saw no trouble with honouring her with the title of mom. She lost her kid and she got Harry. Harry knew he will never replace Tonks and he was not looking to. He has his own place in mom's heart and that was enough. Harry was secure in the thought.

He was scared that he would lose it. He remembers his first christmas after war. Andromeda had sent a letter for Harry asking him to come for Christmas and spend it with them. Harry , for the first time had his own traditions rather than joining in on someone else’s. He was so happy that day. He was also scared that he would lose this if he was not good enough. He had gone out with his friend once the school was finished.Harry went through a late rebellious phase then. He was so drunk all the time and then one day Andromeda lost her patience and rebuked him saying “You better not come home like that again Harry. You are too young to be doing this,” she had said and Harry had shouted at her.  
“You are not my other. I will do what I please and I will leave if you want me to,” he had screamed before pushing her away. Harry had fallen asleep in the hall and he woke up to find Andromeda sitting near him, her hand on his hair. Harry cried a lot that day.

“I am so sorry,” he was begging Andromeda once she woke. “I will understand if you want me to leave , I please don’t make me…,” he was sobbing so much that he did not even realise that Andromeda was comforting him.

“Harry if I started kicking my child out when they threw a tantrum ,let me assure you Nymphadora would have been living outside in a tent all her life,” she had said fondly.  
Harry first called her mom a week after that when he had high fever and couldn’t stop dreaming about the horrible war. He had stopped his medication after leaving school now that he was not living with a dormitory full of boys who had their own demons to fight. Here he could just cast a muffiliato in his room and not disturb anyone.

Andromeda found out when a shivering Harry went for water and fell on the ground hitting his head on the counter and injuring himself.Andromeda had been scared, worried and furious. Once he was declared fine by healers, Andromeda had berated him like hell. He remembers calling for his mum in distress when he was still out of it. And then he saw it. She was right here. Mom is not always a person, at times , one can honour someone with that title.

And so, even though Andromeda Tonks did not give birth to him, he was her son  
Or at least a grandson. It doesn’t matter. They know what they mean to each other. He was happy to call her his mom.

 

 

 

 

Hope you all liked it so far. Let me know.


End file.
